


wolf fangs

by bunshima



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Felix got cursed and Sylvain is a bit gross, M/M, Monster Boy, Teratophilia, grotesque, speaking of being cursed im finally creating the content i wanna see which is terato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: "You're disgusting." Absolutely devastating."Anything for you.", Sylvain speaks to him all sweet, "It's a matter of embracing it at this point."





	wolf fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFirstVicar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstVicar/gifts).

> i befriended a reader n they told me abt their au idea so I gave it a spin
> 
> disclaimer: no proof reading, I licherally wrote this in a matter of a few hrs so pls don't eat me if u think it's not as polished as my other works, ill be real. if ur not a monster fucker this is probs gonna be wild for u even with how short it is

Sylvain walks with haste in his step as he's headed straight for the dormitories. It's broad daylight but he has no qualms looking like an idiot with his awkward half-but-not-quite run. There's important matters to attend to. Under his arm he holds a rather large bundle of brown wax paper. _ An offering. _

Once inside the staircase to the dorms and away from curious eyes he eventually breaks into full gallop, sprints up the stairs and down the hallway, until he reaches Felix's room. He wastes no time with knocking and lets himself in, closing the door behind him– and locks the door behind himself. 

Sylvain's gaze immediately fixates on the miserable pile that's left of Felix, sitting on the floor before his bed. 

"Took you long enough.", he grunts, sharp teeth bared in a half-hearted snarl. He isn't even looking at Sylvain, eyes staring straight forward. 

Strands of black hair are scattered over the carpet. Sharpened fingernails had torn at his clothing in desperation, his goddess-given body fighting against the changes its going through. There's small tears in the fabric. 

Ever careful he slowly walks over and decides to sit down opposite to Felix, with some distance left between them. He can't bear to look at his face. Dark speckles on his sunken cheeks. One corner of his mouth had already started quite literally rotting, as if affected by necrosis, the flesh tearing further each time he speaks. An awful sight. 

Sylvain doesn't voice it, but he's afraid for Felix. Surprisingly, he isn't in physical pain, but instead his mental state is suffering greatly under the circumstances of his… changing. However, there's more to it than meets the eye at first glance. 

_ Felix can no longer eat anything but raw meats. _ Everything else is regurgitated without digestion even setting in, as if his body rejected it completely. 

Even though Sylvain sits before him, the other seems to be unwilling to acknowledge him for the time being. That's where the bundle comes into play. With slow and pronounced motions he puts it in front of him, undoing the wax paper in a similar manner and unveiling its contents. 

Red. Sliced. Raw. 

Felix's nostrils flare, eyes fixating on the finest beef the monastery has to offer as of now. Globs of spit drip from his torn cheek. At least he's hungry. That's a good sign. 

_ "Where'd you get that.", _ Felix downright growls at him as saliva runs down his chin. 

"It doesn't matter, does it?", is all Sylvain has to offer. 

Almost delicately he picks one of the smaller slices and tears the prime meat into bite sized pieces. It's bloody, dying his hands a faint red. 

For once Felix doesn't argue. He licks his split lips, more saliva dripping onto the carpet as he leans forward in anticipation. 

Once satisfied with his work, Sylvain holds his hand out further, strips of beef dangling from it. Much to his relief, it doesn't take Felix long to accept it. He moves in with haste, clawed hands clutching his arm as he eats the first piece off his palm. The rest disappears in a similar manner. But instead of quickly helping himself to another slice, Felix begins to lick Sylvain's fingers and palm clean, his tongue having grown long enough to wrap around his hand and pitch black in its appearance. 

He'll be honest– it turns him on. In a weird way. 

It doesn't help that Felix takes two of his fingers into his mouth, his tongue curled around his palm and downright throbbing against him as he sucks on them, eager to catch every last bit of juice he can find. 

_ "Felix.", _ Sylvain grits forth between clenched teeth, urgency in his tone. 

He only receives a belated reaction as Felix begins to drag his tongue over his fingers, long lashes fluttering open as he gives him a half lidded look. 

Sylvain can't help but curse under his breath. Yep. Yep, he's getting hard.

Then, Felix withdraws. Drool dribbles into his lap as he hunches in his spot, tongue still hanging from his decaying maw. Sharp teeth are put on display, almost lycan in their shape and size.

"You're disgusting." _Absolutely devastating._

"Anything **for you."**, Sylvain speaks to him all sweet, "It's a matter of embracing it at this point."

He doesn't want to admit, but deep, deep down he enjoys what Felix is turning into. He no longer looks like himself and all those horrifying traits only serve to rile him up. 

_ Much to Felix's disdain, _ as one can imagine.   


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
